From Dusk to Dawn
by Lovers cannot see
Summary: Tyler struggles with his violent side while an old friend of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline comes home just when they need her. Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**From Dusk to Dawn **

A/N: I don't own anything except a laptop and a weird imagination. Thanks for reading; this is my first fan fiction so please be kind J

Bonnie awoke from the same nightmare she had been having for the last month. Not in control of her own body Bonnie watched as Emily caused the ground around them to burst in flames. She saw as Damon watched on helplessly. She felt the sharp shards of crystal fall on her as the sky around her flared and then like every other night she felt the agonizing pain as Damon sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She could smell the cooper of her blood as it spilt down her back, hear the screams of Elena and Stefan as they rushed to save her, she felt her heart slowing and then she woke up.

Good Grief Bonnie thought, I really need to stop obsessing over this or at least start going to bed earlier so I don't completely sleep through midterms. As she went through her morning routine she tried to focus as her parents told her that her cousin Lucy was coming home but her mind kept wandering back to that night. Even as she drove to pick up Elena she couldn't even muster up the energy to pretend that she was ok.

"I am so glad you still have a car or we'd never get … Bonnie what's wrong." Elena stared at her best friend noticing for the first time had scared she looked.

And that was it, the floodgates open. Everything Bonnie had been feeling and holding in for the last four weeks poured out.

"Oh Elena, I tried to be cool with this whole vampire thing but I can't get that night out of my head and it's just all falling apart. The witch stuff is one thing that's family but vampires, Damon it's all too much."

"It's ok," Elena whispered as she stroked Bonnie's hair, feeling the tears fall on her shoulder.

" I'm so sorry I've been dealing with all my stuff and Stefan, well mostly Stefan and I should have realised oh, Bonnie I so sorry for dumping this all on you and leaving look lets ditch the home room and go get coffee instead," Elena said as Bonnie sat up straight wiping her eyes.

"It's ok I feel better know I just needed to get that out I think argh I think spending all that time with Grams is turning me into a drama queen, I wish Mer were here."

"Me too," Elena replied.

As they pulled into the school parking lot they could a crowd gathered around Tyler's new SUV.

"You think everyone would have had enough of it after the way he showed it off last week," Bonnie laughed as she pulled into a free space next to Alaric Saltzman's car.

"I find it amazing that everyday for the last week you've managed to score the park right beside Mr Saltzman's car," Elena inquired grinning at her predicable best friend.

"He likes to be called Ric by the way and I guess I just have amazing luck, are you meeting Stefan this morning."

"Nope, texted him on the way over and said I needed to spend the whole day with my best friend." Smiling Elena linked arms with Bonnie and walked into the school ready for the day.

Bonnie walked out of the classroom and looked around to see Caroline coming up behind her looking as glamorous as ever. Only Caroline could make the red and yellow halls of Robert E. Lee High School look like a photo shoot.

"That was torture how can they expect us to learn anything if all we do is work."

"Because the whole 2 hours we've actually been in class have been so stimulating," Bonnie coyly asked her friend.

"Whatever, come on Elena's waiting for us outside," with that Caroline dragged Bonnie to the outside quad while Elena had managed to secure a free table.

As they sat down both girls could tell something was bothering Elena. It reminded Bonnie of the time Elena had to tell her parents that she had forgotten that she was playing hide and seek with Jeremy.

"Ok spill what is it," Bonnie asked her troubled friend." I opened up to you about what was bothering me in the car this morning you can tell us anything, is it Stefan."

Elena ran her hair through and took a deep breath.

"It's worse, it's Damon I think I like him."

"What, how, who, when, huh," Caroline and Bonnie shouted in unison as they moved to Elena's side of the table.

"I don't know it was that road trip we took and he was nice and I thought it was just because I was drunk but during class before I couldn't stoop thinking about his eyes and the way he helped me and arms and other muscles have you seen how toned he is,"

"ELENA" Bonnie yelped hoping she would stop. Elena dropped her head to the wooden table and started mumbling to herself.

"I understand the toned bit I was the first to fall under that particular spell but its Damon what about Stefan how would he feel if he knew you were having lusty type thoughts about his brother?" Caroline enquired of her troubled friend.

"Seriously what would you do with two guys?" Bonnie asked.

"The same thing only longer," a voice behind them said.

"Meredith!"

"I can't believe it when did you get in," the now flustered Elena asked. It had been nearly six months since she has seen her calm and collected best friend, her dad moved the Sulez family away for work a little over a year ago and the last time they had been together as a group hadn't been a happy occasion.

Meredith looked the same as ever long dark hair framing her perfect olive skinned face that annoyingly never needed makeup and deep eyes that seemed to see right through you like they did now.

" Yesterday but jetlag took the best of me how is everyone I trust you all have been behaving yourselves?" she queried raising her elegant eyebrow in the direction of her three sheepish looking best friends.

"Well you do have impeccable timing our dear Elena is in the middle of a crisis that could use you logical approach," Caroline said pulling in next to the now seated Meredith putting her arm around her newly returned friend.

"It's nothing that I'm sure we won't discuss to great lengths later but how are you? How was Australia? Don't you have school?" Elena asked hoping to change the subject to something less dramatic or confusing.

"To answer both questions Australia was good, hot but good and the holidays are spread over the year unlike here so I have a couple of weeks to kill before the new semester starts," Meredith answered smiling wrapping her arm around Bonnie who had ventured onto her side of the table.

"Well I can't believe your back we seriously need to celebrate at the grill tonight and show you off to all the new people," Bonnie said.

As she spoke Tyler and Matt started to walk towards the table obviously curious about the new person that had joined the girl's table. "What's this about a celebration?" Tyler said.

"You girls interested in partied in my new SUV or on it whatever you prefer?"

"Tyler I have beaten you up once before don't make me have to do it again," Meredith announced standing up to very nearly reaching Tyler's eye line.

At that Matt, Elena and Caroline burst into smiles and giggles as Bonnie said two words, "Meredith's Back!"

Who did Meredith Suez think she is, embarrassing him like that? Why he ought to teach her lesson that would wipe that self-righteous look off her face. Still hearing the laughing he stormed towards his car pushing nosey and good for nothing freshman out of his way.

When he got to car Tyler slammed his fist into the car door penetrating the shiny, new black metal. Looking down he saw that there should have been no way his hand should have made a scratch that big or deep and more remarkably to Tyler at least it looked like it had been made by a claw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bonnie couldn't believe Meredith was back in town even if it was only for two weeks. She hadn't realised how much she missed her friend until she started dealing with all this supernatural mess and to have her sitting in front of her suddenly made it very clear that Meredith was needed. Unfortunately it also made Elena and her realise that they would have to hide this new scary part of their life from her. Meredith was unflappable that was for sure but even this stuff had to be beyond her usually calm self. Plus why ruin what limited time they had together.

Bonnie checked herself out in the mirror one last time and headed down stairs to let her parents know that she was leaving. Earlier that day they had all planned to meet up at the grill to celebrate Mer's return but now Bonnie wasn't so sure, Meredith hadn't met Stefan or Damon, they were going to take some explaining plus she hadn't see Jenna or Jeremy since she got in that fight with Elena's very young aunt at the funeral. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Oh heck she was going home in a fortnight how much drama could they really get into. Then it dawned on Bonnie she didn't know about Caroline and Matt.

Elena was excited going into the grill, Stefan and her were back on track with some good old fashion loving and Meredith was in town but she just couldn't shake off Damon. He had been sweet to her after the accident and on their road trip but she also couldn't forget the people he killed or what he was planning to do to the town but oh he was so hot. Stupid Elena why pick this moment to turn into that girl, wasn't she already enough like Bella Swan to start fawning over an evil, older, paler Jacob.

Yay Meredith, Caroline distractions. Oh no Meredith, Caroline, Matt that's going to take some explaining.

Elena walked up to the bar where they were all sitting and shuffled onto a stool next to Meredith. From what she heard Caroline had been filling Meredith in on all the drama that had occurred since she left.

"… So Bonnie had this complete melt down in her bathroom thinking she was some Emily chick and then pretended like everything was ok, oh also Elena trashed her car and started this ménage thing with her boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon, who as I told you is completely evil, hi Elena." Caroline added obviously taking her breath in a while. Elena knew Caroline and Bonnie hadn't been happy when she showed up at the 50's dance Damon in tow but it would have been harder to explain the real reason he was there.

Just before Caroline started speaking again a booth opened up behind them and Elena grabbed Meredith hand and dragged her away from the theatrical and dramatic tales of Mystic Falls.

"So, Stefan huh?" Meredith asked as they walked, without telling Elena, Meredith communicated everything she needed to know on the subject. Meredith was good like that she didn't pry but somehow understood everything you really wanted her to know.

"It's good," Elena replied.

"That's good," Meredith smiled squeezing Elena's hand as they continued to walk. It was then that a talk guy in a leather jacket pulled out in front of them blocking the only free path to the table that Caroline and Matt had managed to get to somehow. It was only when Elena look properly that she recognised that the guy was Damon.

"Isn't it amazing that in all these people I can still find the two most beautiful women in the bar but unfortunately I only know the one," Damon purred.

"Um, Meredith this is Damon, Damon this is Meredith," Elena said answering Damon's obvious call for an introduction.

"Hi," was all Meredith said looking at a Elena then back at Damon for a second before moving on past him without a second glance. Only Meredith could disregard someone that look like Damon that completely, boy had she missed her.

Stefan looked across the grill staring at Elena's table. He could see her usual friends, Caroline, Matt and Bonnie was pulling up next to them but he didn't recognise the girl on the middle but he guessed that that was Elena's friend Meredith. He had called Elena a second time that day in strict violation of her "all girl day" with Bonnie but he had missed her. From what he had heard briefly was that Meredith she had left a few years ago and that Elena was happy she was back which was enough for him, but looking at his girlfriends old friend now even from a distance he couldn't shake the feeling he knew her somehow.

"Hello brother, I see are observing the newest human in our dear Elena's group," Damon said sliding up beside him.

"She seemed nice, familiar but nice"

"Brushed you off didn't she," Stefan said smirking sidewards at his brother.

"How'd you?"

"Saw it."

"There is something similar or familiar about her though right?" Damon quizzed Stefan obviously not sure about the new girl.

"What was her last name again?"

"Solis or something like that," Stefan answered trying to remember the brief conversation he had that afternoon.

"Sulez?" Damon added.

It was then Stefan and obviously Damon realised why she seemed familiar. Meredith looked nearly exactly like the hunter his father had brought to Mystic Falls to lock up Katherine and the other 26 vampires in Fell's Church to burn 145 years ago.

"Let's not panic we don't know the facts it could just be a trick of light or something and if she is distantly related the fact that her ancestor may have been a vampire hunter is nothing," Stefan said trying to reassure his older brother did something stupid.

"Or her family was left a journal, continued in the family business and is here to kill us all before we open the tomb and unleash terror on the town," Damon smirked his usual confident grin but Stefan could tell his was worried, obviously he hadn't factored vampire hunter into his master diabolical plan. As much as he didn't want to admit it Stefan actually liked the fact Damon was squirming a little. He took one last glance at his brother and walked towards his girlfriend and her friends.

Stefan did approach the table cautiously he remembered the time he saw this women, girl's doppelganger. He could see her standing next to her husband as flames consumed the Church, he could she her smiling.

Meredith sat at the table surrounded by her friends. She was really glad to see them but was concerned about being back in town. Mystic Falls was a wormhole that sucked you in and never set you free. She loved her friends dearly but she really hoped her dad didn't begin to feel the urge to move back. She escaped her small town hell and was not coming back.

Caroline was overly peppy and happy to see her and proceeded to tell her the entire history of the town since she left. Meredith had been back once since the move but that was for Elena's parents funeral, between grieving for Mr and Mrs Gilbert herself, comforting Elena and Jeremy and telling Elena's Aunt Jenna off for being drunk at the wake it hadn't been a good visit. The usual drama had occurred while she was away but was shocked to learn that not only had Elena and Matt broken up but had also moved onto the new incredibly gorgeous guy who she was yet to meet. She was happy for Elena but had not seen the Matt Caroline thing coming that was just weird. Bonnie had been uncharacteristically quiet at the beginning but warmed up the more everyone talked. They had made plans to meet at the school in the morning where Meredith would join them in various classes. The thought of school on her holidays was dreading but she also wanted to spend the most amount of time with her friends. She had a few friends in Australia but they didn't know her a well plus most were fearful of her accent.

As she walked down the street she could here someone creeping up behind her. She sped up hoping to just be paranoid but didn't want to take any chances. As she started to jog the man who was following her grabbed her bag from behind and tried to pull Meredith to the ground. With that Meredith kicked him in the chest and swang at him landed a good solid punch to his jaw.

"Cow," the attempted mugger cried from down on the pavement before running off. Meredith dusted herself off and pulled her bag back onto her shoulder before started off again on the walk home.

As he stood in the shadows clouded by the darkness Damon couldn't help but stare at the girl as she walked off into the night.

"This can not be good."


	3. Chapter 3

School on the holidays, happy, happy, joy, joy Meredith thought as she fixed her hair. Her parents had already left for the day, probably to catch up with some old friends and had taken her little sister and brother with them. Snap out of it, it won't be that bad, your hanging out with your best friends today, remember that. But Meredith already could feel Mystic Falls sinking its claws into her families' life again. She was pretty sure her mum had been talking school enrolments this morning. Looking in the mirror she sighed, today's just another day, she thought nothing bad is going to happen. You are going to go out and have fun; nothing bad is going to happen. Meredith looked down at her watch, grabbed her bag and headed off for her second first day at Robert E. Lee High.

Bonnie looked around for Elena and Mere in the parking lot. So far she had seen Matt and Caroline make out, three people she didn't recognise and Tyler come up to her and act more obnoxious then usual, something was seriously wrong with him lately. Obviously being the Mayor's son had finally gone to his head, either that or the effects of the steroids had finally kicked in. Bonnie laughed quietly to herself and walked towards 'Maroline' who had finally unlocked.

"Have you seen Mere this morning?" Caroline asked, looking like she had just inhaled a lemon. It always amazed Bonnie how Caroline and Meredith could be as close as they were and not be able to stand anything about each other, must be just another phenomenon to occur in Mystic Falls.

"Don't sound too happy that I'm back Cor, someone might actually think you care," Meredith said coming up behind her.

"Hey" Matt said drawing Meredith into a quick, meaningful hug. Matt and Meredith had always just been really good friends, which was nice. Since the first grade they had been protective of each other, whether it was Meredith standing up to Matt's mum or Matt placing a ban on all guys asking her out freshman year because she was "out of there league." Bonnie smiled, remembering 14-year-old Matt staring down a Neanderthal jock who tried to get fresh with Meredith, then Meredith knocking that sucker out. That was actually how Tyler and Matt became friends.

"So are you back for good?" Caroline said interpreting the moment. Meredith moved over to hug Bonnie.

"I don't know, that's up to my parents, but they seem pretty happy to be back … where's Elena?"

Bonnie could tell Meredith was trying to avoid the subject so she decided to help her out. Linking arms she dragged her towards the school forcing the group to start moving.

"I don't know she's been having to borrow Jenna's car lately so who knows when she'll get …" Bonnie stopped seeing that she had lost her friend's attention. Meredith was wide eyed, staring at a beautiful red vintage car that had driven past.

"Whose is that and where can I get one?"

Matt smiled. "That's Stefan's, Elena's boyfriend, he restored it himself, pretty cool huh?"

Meredith looked back at Matt. "I think I'm in love." Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulders and escorted Meredith inside the school.

Caroline looked back at Stefan's car.

"Wait till she actually meets, Stefan."

Stefan leant beside his car looking around for Elena. He hadn't actually gotten to see her last night. On the way to meeting her, he had intervened in a fight before Tyler and some of his jock friend's destroyed the end of the bar. Matt's best friend had taken offence to the manager's refusal to serve him alcohol and therefore felt entitled to bash the poor man's head in. It was purely for his father's benefit who was seated only a few tables away but Stefan saw that it was no reason for the only bar in Mystic Falls to be destroyed. Stefan smiled as he saw his girlfriend approaching. Elena smiled back, grabbing and kissing him before either had a chance to speak. They had been through an extremely rough patch but was glad to see they were getting pass it.

"Hey, I missed you last night, next girls day I will defiantly have to bring you along," she said holding tightly onto his shirt spinning a little as she kissed him again.

It felt like Stefan's undead heart skipped a beat, it still amazed him how just Elena's presence could do that.

'Oh defiantly, I'd fit right in."

Stefan could see Elena's friends up ahead heading inside the school. He and Matt were friendly since the double date Caroline had organised, but he wasn't sure that they were friends yet. How do you talk to someone whose sister you killed, particularly now that her body had been found? Next to him was the dark haired girl he had seen standing with them last night. Watching her was a little eerie the last time he had seen her likeness was just after he had turned. Damon and himself despite hating each other at the time went back to see the burnt remains of the church, both hoping to find Katherine. Instead they found Isabella Sulez and her husband. They were the first people Damon killed as a vampire. Coming face to face with the doppelganger of the women he watched Damon murder wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Lost in thought, Elena pulled him along in front of Meredith, Bonnie and Matt. Meredith was very pensive he thought, like she was mentally sizing him up.

"Meredith this is Stefan, Stefan this is Meredith," Elena said pointing to the individual named in turn. Stefan reached out his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"You too, I've heard somewhat about you," she said in return, very coolly shaking his hand.

"All good thing I hope?" Stefan replied as he pulled Elena in into a playful hug.

"So far."

Breaking the handshake, Stefan went to say something but was cut off by the bell. Meredith looked at him one last time, like she was waiting for him to do something, and then slowly turned, walking into the fluorescent-lit red and gold halls of the high school. Something about that look worried Stefan a little.

Alaric Saltzman had only been in Mystic Falls a few months, but it was starting to feel like he belonged here. It wasn't home yet but it was getting there. He took this as a sign that he was finally moving on from Isobel. Finding out that your wife wasn't killed by a vampire, but turned as well as the biological mother of one of your students, who just happens to be the niece of the women you are seeing tended to have that affect. It was going to be a busy day, they had finally moved on from the mandatory town history talk and were onto global historical. Today was World War one and he was hoping to cover more than the fact that they won. It was good, anything to distract him from Isobel. That's when he saw her. Standing outside his classroom was a gorgeous woman, he had never seen before. She was tall, with smooth olive skin, long silky dark hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. What are you doing Ric? You're dating Jenna aren't you? He may have gotten out of the dating scene when he was young but that wasn't able to become some kind of lothario. He'd leave that for the divorced teacher on Glee. Damnit he loved that show.

Alaric walked over to the women and stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hi you must be new here, I'm Alaric Saltzman."

The dark haired women took his hand and he was able to get a closer look at her. For some reason she seemed familiar.

"Hi I'm Meredith Sulez, I'm not so much new as returning."

"Really!?" she must be a former student Alaric thought to himself. It was then that he saw that she was standing with Elena Gilbert and friends.

It was Bonnie that then explained the situation.

"Meredith has been doing the equivalent of senior year in Australia and has just come back for a couple of weeks. Is it ok if she sits in class with us?"

She's a student! And just like that any thought Alaric had about her appearance disappeared.

"That's fine, you sure you want to be spending you holidays in a classroom?" he asked.

Meredith raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Sure doesn't everyone."

The class, who was now surrounding them laughed. Despite trying to fight it Alaric chuckled too, "Oh right everybody get inside the classroom." He wasn't sure why but he had this feeling that he was going to like Meredith.


End file.
